Modern cellular and wireless devices may contain many receivers and transmitters using various wireless technologies each with their own RF module. These wireless technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA), universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), wireless local area networks (WLAN), BlueTooth, worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), Broadcast TV, global positioning system (GPS), etc. Each such receiver may have deteriorated performance due to interference arising from concurrent transmission from the RF module of another technology. Without synchronization of RF activities, the RF modules each operate independently, increasing the probability of interfering with each other. In addition, if two RF modules transmit simultaneously, they may interfere with or jam each other at the receivers. Furthermore, if the transmitters transmit simultaneously, the peak aggregated energy demand may impose a high load on the battery and electrical power system. Alternatively, the electrical power level may drop and cause a transmission failure.
Previously, some solutions have been offered which are compatible with two closely related wireless technologies. But, the previous solutions are limited to two closely related wireless technologies and do not offer a complete solution for all wireless technologies. One previous solution creates linkages between technologies, but is not scalable and not maintainable. Other previous solutions require jammer detectors or consume more power to overcome internal jammers.